Controlled
by Tackia
Summary: A witch has turned some children into her personal little weapons. Lord Death has sent out Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the sisters to find these kids and bring them back to the DWMA. But the kids wont go without a fight! Firststory.
1. Chapter 1

Well! This is my very first story! It may seem a little rushed at point because I really wanted to get to one part. Yes I made up extra characters for this story, please don't kill me!

If you see any mistakes in this story please, please, please tell me so I can fix it quickly! I would love to see comments and reviews, hopefully positive ones, but beggers can't be choosers. If you have a question or idea, don't hesitate to message me!

Oh and one quick thing, Black Star isn't in this one much because I don't really know how to show his personality. If somebody wanted to message me and help me with that I think I would be in love!

Thanks alot! Love,

Kal

Maka ran up the stairs and burst into the school just as the bell rang she watched as Soul casually walk up the stairs. "Soul! Hurry up we will be late!' Maka yelled at him. "Dont worry about it Maka." He stated calmly "It's not cool to worry so much" Maka just began walking not really listening to his usual 'Not cool' talk. When they two of them entered class. Stein still wasn't there, no surprise there, but Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and surprisingly Black Star was. Soul and Maka took their seats just as Stein rolled through the door on his old rusty office chair. "Morning Class" He said in usual dark voice. "We will start fro-" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Sid. "I'm sorry to interrupt Stein, but Lord Death needs to see some of your students in the Death room." The Zombie said. "Of course" Stein answered "Take who you need" Sid nodded "I need Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki"

The students had followed Sid out of the class and to the Death room. Maka poked Kid "Did your dad say anything about wanting to talk to use this morning?" She asked quietly. Kid shook his head; he looked a little puzzled "No" He told her "I think something must have just come up." Maka sighed; she hoped Black Star hadn't done something stupid to get them all in trouble.

The students all stood in front of Lord Death. "Hey hey hey! Good morning everybody!" He chimed in his usual happy voice. "Good morning Lord Death!" The children answered back. "Why did you want to talk to us Lord Death?" Maka asked quickly. "Well we have a small issue." Lord Death told them. Maka expected the worst, who did what this time?

"We have found a witch who has done some experiments on some children. She has found some miesters and weapons that were not enrolled in the academy. She took these children, made sure their wave lengths matched up then injected Black Blood into them. The children are being used to fight and cause havoc. I want you to find these children and try to bring them back, please try not to hurt them too much. If they are brought back here we may be able to help them. "As Lord Death finished the students all just looked back at him. "Wait," Tsubaki was the first to speak "She experimented with children?" She asked confused. Lord Death nodded "I believe that they are about your age."

"How are we supposed to bring them back?" Liz asked him. "Maka will call me when you have them and I will send somebody to bring you and the children back." Lord Death looked at all of the students in front of him. "Do you understand what to do?" They all nodded "Then you will go now! Good luck!" He called to the kids as they turned and walked out of the Death room.

They group had come to a small town in the middle of nowhere. "Wow, it's really quiet for the middle of the day" Kid stated looking around the streets, there were few people walking around for such a nice day. If they were walking the walked along the walls away from the open areas. "It's because they fear me!" Black Star yelled "They fear the man that will surpass god!" He laughed loudly. "Yes I'm sure that is what it is" Mumbled Maka "It's not that some weird witch possessed kid is walking around their town" Black Star glared at her "They have no reason to worry now! I will defeat that kid!" "Yes, I'm sure you will." Tsubaki said "But, you need to try and be quiet Black Star" She said softly.

Maka froze "I can feel his wave length! He isn't too far away!" She said before running off towards the buildings she felt his wave length in. Everybody quickly following her. She stopped in front of a large house on the outskirts of the town. The house was completely dark, the door had been knocked down and all of the windows were smashed. The grass outside the house was all torn up. Liz looked around before whispering "Creepy" as soon as she said it a crazy laugh came from the house. It started of relatively quiet then grew louder and louder until till it seemed as if the laugh was coming from somebody standing right in front of them, nobody was there. The as suddenly as it had started it stopped. "Odd" Soul said as he looked at the house. He took a step forward wanting to go inside and investigate but froze when a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was a boy; his head was down so you couldn't see his eyes. He had short black hair, he was wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans. Dirt covered his body and you could see cuts in his clothing. He was a mess. His head snapped up, He had brilliant blue eyes that glowed and a crooked smile that looked more haunted then welcoming.

"Well Hello!" He said rather slowly before going off into a fit of laughter. "Again creepy!" Liz stated. The boy looked at Liz before disappearing. He quickly repapered in front of her "I'm not creepy!" He yelled in her face. Before anybody could react he pushed her to the ground and landed on top of her. He gripped her shoulders with an iron grip. He looked into her eyes and quickly found what he was looking for. He read her soul until he found her greatest fear.

Liz screamed as his weight crushed her. "Soul! Now!" Maka yelled. Soul nodded and quickly turned into his weapon form. Maka grabbed the scythe before it fell to the ground. She went to hit the boy and get him off of Liz but he had jumped into the air and landed a far distance from Liz. He was crouched down looking at the ground, his head shot up. He seemed to be glaring at Liz, who was now sitting up. As soon as their eyes meet Liz began screaming. The boy threw his head back and began laughing demonically "WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMAAAAAARE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Liz! Liz! Stop it's alright!" Patti cried hugging her sister. But, inside Liz's head it wasn't alright. Nothing was okay.

When Liz and the boy's eyes meet her vision suddenly stopped. For a second all she could see was black but, as her vision came back she begun to panic. They were everywhere. Crawling, slithering, running, creeping towards her. Liz begun screaming as the monsters came towards her. She was alone in this dark forest, unable to move as monster, ghosts, demons, every horrible thing she could think of came toward her. She felt arms wrap around her. Liz looked at the body holding her. It looked dead, skin a pale blue grey, no eyes and a mouth of a few sharp, jagged, broken teeth. "NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" She screamed at it. She kept looking down the dead thing body to see that it had no legs! It was only the upper half of the body! Liz looked back up at its face and it hissed at her! She just let out another ear piercing scream "LET ME GO!"

Patti didn't understand why her sister was screaming at her to let her go and pushing her away. "No Liz! It's me! Patti! Just stop!" Patti cried. Maka tore her eyes away from her screaming friend and to the boy who was still looking at Liz. She suddenly realized he was the one making Liz scream! "You stop whatever you are doing to her!" Maka yelled at him. The boy didn't move an inch. Maka charged at him, Soul ready in her hands but before she could hit the boy with her scythe she was thrown by something. She landed on her back with a thud. Soul had fallen out of her hands and landed on the ground. He changed back to his human form and ran to Maka. "Maka!" He knelt down beside her and slowly helped her to sit up. "What was that?" He asked. The front of her clothing was a little charred, like it had been touched by flames. "NIGHTMARE!" a girl's voice yelled "Stop this! You don't really want to scare that girl now do you?" This new girl was standing about 10 feet away from him. This girl had long curly brown hair. Her skin was tanned and she looked fairly short.

"Nightmare!" She screamed at the boy. He didn't move an inch. "Fine" She hissed. She threw her hands out towards him. A stream of fire seemed to fly out of her hands and hit the boy. This threw him off balance and knocked him to the ground. His concentration was pulled away from Liz and her screaming stopped. Liz was frozen for a moment before starting to cry.

The boy turned to the girl "Why would you do that! I was having fun!" He hissed. "Nightmare! Listen to yourself! Hurting others is not fun. You need to remember that!" The girl told him "Hurting others is not fun!" The boy, Nightmare seemed to be his name, just froze. He curled up into a little ball and rocked back and forth whispering "Hurting others is not fun"

The girl looked at Maka "I am so very sorry. I had him under control earlier. He just losses control when I'm not there to remind him of the rules." She said softly. A completely different tone from what she used with Nightmare. She looked at Liz "Could I try and help her?" She asked I know what he can do to people's minds."

Maka stood up and nodded once. The girl walked cautiously towards Liz. She sat down beside the terrified girl. Liz looked at this new girl, the girl smiled sweetly "Sweetie you need to listen to me. He just put those images inside your head, it's not real. Nothing is out here coming to get you. You have your friends here ready to protect you. There isn't anything here." The girl said softly. Liz looked into the girl's eyes. "How?" Asked Liz quietly. "Well it is a long story" The girl told Liz "But I'm willing to tell you it if you stop crying."

Liz nodded as she sucked in a few deep breaths of air "O-okay" She whispered. The girl smiled "Very well then. I'm Fire; I don't remember anything about my life after the witch caught me. I do know that out of all of the kids caught. I'm the only sane one left."

Well there you go! Did it suck? What needs to change to make it better? I do have a plot for this story but ideas are welcome! Please tell me what you think!

Review and Favourite! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter kind of sucks but I sort of forgot what I was writing and where I was going with the story(because I'm stupid like that) So things may repeat or just suck in general.  
>Have fun reading!<p>

"Well how many other children are there?" Kid asked Fire while sitting down. All of them were now sitting down in a circle on the grass. Fire looked up and thought about it for a second "I believe there are six children." Fire told them "Yes six, I trained with. The witch may have experimented with more kids since then but I doubt it." She gave a small nod when she was done. "You call her the Witch. Do you know her real name?" Tsubaki asked softly. "Nope, she hasn't told us her name." Fire shrugged. "Well then what does she look like?" Maka asked quickly. Fire shook her head "No clue, she was careful to hide herself from us. Oh! And I'm sorry about your clothes-"

"My name is Maka"

"Maka. I am sorry but I couldn't let you hurt him. He is my weapon." Fire stated. "Weapon?" Soul asked a little puzzled "You and him are partners?"

"Yes we are" A shaky voice answered. Everybody looked up at the boy who had un-curled himself and come to join them. "The witch matched our wavelengths and made us partners." Nightmare looked around the group. His eyes landed on Liz "I'm really sorry." He whispered "I really didn't want to scare you. I just couldn't control it."

Liz didn't look at him or say anything. Nightmare looked at the ground. Fire reached up, took his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. She kept his hand in hers. "So what's your mission?" Fire asked the group. "We are supposed to find all of the children and bring them back to the DWMA. Lord Death wants try and 'recover' you guys." Kid answered her. Fire sighed thankful that their mission was not to kill them. "Well Lord Death is right, we are recoverable." She laughed softly. "Easy for you to say!" Nightmare shot at her "You are the only one able to pull yourself out of this! The only reason I'm not off destroying things is because you have pulled me out of this! Goddamnit! I wish I had your control, your strength!" He hissed at her. His hand was clenched into a fist under her hands. "Relax" She whispered to him. "I'm here for you."

Maka watched them; she understood what they were feeling. She knew what it felt like to have your partner lose control. She looked at Soul, the Black Blood in him always tried taking control and she knew his struggle. Maka looked over at Soul who was watching Nightmare. Maka stood up breaking the silence "We should talk to Lord Death. He will tell us what to do next" Everybody nodded in agreement but Fire and Nightmare looked nervous. "Do you have a mirror?" Maka asked Fire. Fire nodded "Follow me."

Fire lead them into the house. "Wow! What happened here?" Black Star laughed loudly. Nightmare looked at him "Me and Fire had a little fight" he spoke quietly. "Must have been one hell of a fight!" He chuckled. The railing off of the stair case was missing and the first few steps were broken. Dents, cracks and holes covered the walls.

Fire looked at Maka "The only mirror that isn't destroyed is the one up stairs." She said. Maka looked at the stairs "Great" she muttered. Maka took cautious steps up the stairs. Stepping only where it looked safe. She turned to look at Nightmare and Fire "You should come with me" She told them. They both nodded and quickly followed her.

The upstairs looked untouched compared to the downstairs. Fire pointed Maka in the direction to the mirror. Maka walked up to the mirror and wrote the numbers 42-42-564. Lord Death appeared in the mirror "Hey hey hey! How are you Maka?" Lord Death asked in his cheerful voice. Maka smiled "I'm doing good Lord Death. I'm here to report to you about the mission." Lord Death nodded "Well what do you have to say?"

"Well-" Maka pulled Nightmare and Fire beside her. "We have found two of the kids! This is Fire and Nightmare" Maka said while pointing to the kids. Lord Death bounced excitedly "Yay! And you all seem to be in perfect condition!" Maka smiled "It wasn't too hard because Fire wasn't crazy and she knew how to pull Nightmare out of the madness."

"So I'm assuming she is the expert in this situation?" Lord Death asked. Fire blushed she didn't think she was an expert on how to stop people from going crazy. Maka nodded "I think she is"

"Well we now have somebody to help us!" He chuckled happily "I will send somebody to bring you back to the academy! Goodbye for now!"

"Goodbye!" Maka said as she smiled happily. She was always happy to go home after a mission.

Before any of them were allowed to go back to their homes they had been escorted into the Death Room. Fire and Nightmare stayed close beside each other as they nervously walked down the Shibusen halls. Fire was holding her head high, you wouldn't be able to tell she was so nervous and scared until you looked in her eyes. Nightmare was a different story, his head was down and his shoulders hunched. The way he moved screamed fear and panic. But, both of them knew this was better than being crazy and under the witch's control. For all the other kids this was just a normal walk into see Lord Death.

"Well hello!" A very happy voice welcomed them into the Death Room. Fire smiled, she still didn't know this guy, Lord Death, but she liked him already. He seemed so happy and bouncy, it maybe her feel a bit better and less awkward. Though Nightmare didn't feel this, he was still extremely uncomfortable.

"Good evening Lord Death!" Maka replied happily "We brought them back safely like you wanted!"

Lord Death turned to look at the two new kids "Welcome!"

"Thank you, Sir" Fire replied smiling, Nightmare just nodded.

"Tell me about yourselves?" Lord Death asked "Why were you captured by the witch?"

"Well I don't know why ,Sir." Fire sighed she wished she knew "I only know what she did to use and were she sent the others."

"Others? How many 'others'?" He asked quickly

"All together there were six. Including me and Nightmare. That could have changed by now, I don't know when I got my sanity back I lost connection with the witch." She told Lord Death. The more she talked the more comfortable she became with him. Lord Death nodded "Hmm. Well do you remember anything about your lives before the witch captured you?" He asked. Fire and Nightmare both froze, they tried again for the millionth time to remember something. "No" Fire whispered looking defeated. "Then you will stay at Shibusen!" Lord Death said cheerfully. Fire smiled and that and Nightmare looked up at him shocked. "You two are already paired up as a Miester and Weapon team, it only makes sense." Lord Death said pleased with his decision. "Now do you know where the others are located?"

"Yes and I recommend going after a certain pair first." Nightmare was the one to answer "Rain and Forest." He said looking at Fire. Fire nodded quickly "They are somewhere in Ukraine. They are probably the most dangerous team." She told everybody. "No, they aren't the most dangerous team. Rain is dangerous. The only reason Forest is dangerous is because he does whatever Rain says"

There you go! Was it as bad as I made it sound? I'll quickly write the next chapter to make it up to you guys. Im excited to write about crazy Rain hehe I love the personality I came up with for her!  
>Till next time!<p>

-Kal


End file.
